Skinny Blue Tie
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: It's Louis' wedding and Mike wants to ask Harvey to go together; only Harvey turns him down and says some harsh words. Mike doesn't realise Harvey didn't mean what he said and was only acting out if fear of his feelings for Mike. Now Harvey has to try and get Mike to forgive him, but it may already be too late... (One shot)


Chapter 1

"Come on Mike" Donna pleaded as she leant over the wall of Mike's cubicle

"I said no" Mike said firmly as he highlighted a file

"Mike just ask him, what's the worst that can happen" Rachel was standing next to Donna

"He'll say no?" Mike scoffed

"Mike-"

"No. He's not going to say yes and then I'll be humiliated"

"Mike I know he's not going with anyone to Louis' wedding so now's your chance to ask him"

"He's straight Donna" Mike stated, he was frustrated they wouldn't leave him alone. He wished he'd never told them how he felt about Harvey

"Is he?" Donna said smirking and Mike narrowed her eyes at her

"What do you know?"

"I know, that he keeps staring at you when you're not looking, and I know that he hadn't gone on a date with anyone in a while. I wonder why that is."

Mike put down his highlighter; "So he's not going with anyone to Louis' wedding?"

"No"

"You're sure he'll say yes?"

"Yes. I know Harvey" Donna shrugged

"Alright fine" Mike said as he got up and slipped his suit jacket on

Donna winked as she headed back to her desk

"Good luck Mike" Rachel patted his arm and walked off

Mike felt his heart thumping and was shaking, he was so nervous. Having feelings for your boss is one thing, but asking him out. That's terrifying. Mike was afraid it would ruin their relationship if he said anything, but Donna was right; this was his chance to see if Harvey felt the same way

Mike walked shakily to Harvey's office and knocked on the door before going in;

"Since when do you knock before entering" Harvey scoffed but didn't look up from his laptop

"Since you moaned at me about it; see I'm learning" Mike said smiling, his worry easing up a bit as he saw Harvey smirk

"So what do you want Mike; I'm very busy?" Mike saw Harvey had lost of files around him

"Maybe I should come back later" Mike turned to leave,

"No Mike whatever it is just say it"

"I er wanted to talk to you about Louis' wedding. I was just wondering..;" Mike scratched the back of his head; "if you had anyone to go with"

"No"

"Oh right, because I was thinking-"

"I don't plan on going with anyone, I don't want to go at all, but alas being the best man, I have no choice" Harvey said it bitterly and firmly so Mike would get the picture

"Right well I was thinking, er well hoping that, well since you have no one to go with-"

"Mike. I told you I don't want to go with anyone. Now drop it" Harvey knew Mike was going to ask him out, and he panicked.

"I know I heard you, I just-" Harvey jumped up and pointed at Mike

"MIKE! Are you not listening? I said to drop it. But I guess I'm not surprised you don't listen, you can't do anything right. You're bloody useless, you don't even give me the files on time, I wanted the Anderson files an hour ago! Mike you're a lawyer now, or you're pretending to be one, and you need to get your head in the game! You need to be professional, not talking to your boss about something completely irrelevant to work. If you can't handle it, you shouldn't be here" Harvey yelled as he sat back down. He didn't actually mean what he said, and he regretted it as soon as he said it. Now he could tell he hurt Mike and couldn't bare to look at him.

Mike was silent for a few second;

"You're right Harvey" Mike whispered and Harvey's head snapped up

"What?"

"You're right. I never should have asked you something so stupid, I just thought you were my friend, I thought you saw me as a good lawyer. But I was wrong., I'm just a fraud, I'll never be good enough." Harvey saw tears form in Mike's eyes

"I'm sorry I just misunderstood, but I assure you it won't happen again, I won't bother you again unless it's work related." Harvey could see the pain Mike was feeling all across his face, the pain he caused

"Mike-"

"I should really be getting back to work" Mike turned to leave

"Mike-" Harvey stood up, and Mike stopped and turned around

"Oh yeah almost forgot;" Mike walked over to Harvey's desk; to the pile of files. He picked some off the top and put them to the side. Then he slid the rest of the files towards Harvey

"I put these on your desk 2 hours ago - The Anderson Files" Mike said and walked out before Harvey could say another work

Harvey looked up at the door to see Mike walk past Donnas' desk, he saw Donna try to grab him; "Mike I'm sorry" but he yanked his arm back; "I told you I didn't want to do that. Happy now?" Then he walked off

Harvey heard every word over the intercom; _Donna pushed Mike to ask him out?_

Donna turned back and glared at Harvey; "I'm not going to even bother yelling at you, because I think I might actually kill you. I can't even look at you right now" Donna shook her head in disappointment then walked off after Mike

~~SUITS~~

Mike knew Harvey would say no, but he never expected Harvey to say what he did. He had no idea that's how Harvey really felt about him; _useless._ The words stung, but Mike didn't burst into tears, and he was sure he left with some dignity.

He blamed Donna for this; she was the one who said Harvey would say yes. Why did he listen to her?

After leaving Harvey's office he went straight to the toilets and splashed water on his face, so hide the tears in his eyes. He gripped the edge of the sick as he replayed Harvey's words, it hurt. It hurt even more, because he loved Harvey. But now he knew how Harvey really felt, it least now he knew Harvey would never return his feelings and he could move on. Or try to.

He peered at himself in the mirror and thought about his life. He'd thought taking this job would change things, that he was actually turning his life around. Changing how people saw him. But even Harvey still thought of his as a screw up. He was just like everyone else.

 _Well if Harvey thinks I'm useless and shouldn't be here maybe I should leave. Jessica certainly doesn't want me here, ever since she found out I'm a fraud. Louis has never like me, neither have any of the associates. In fact the only ones who probably liked him were Donna and Rachel, but then Donna was Harvey's, so he knew she had to put up with him. And Rachel well things had always been rocky with Rachel. Maybe he should leave, it's not like anyone would miss him. I'm lying to myself, thinking I could do this._

 _Then again Harvey had given everything for him, Harvey had risked his own job for him. He couldn't leave. No he'd prove Harvey wrong, he'd prove to Harvey he was not useless!_

Mike dried his face and hands and walked out the toilet and sat back at his cubicle just as Donna appeared;

"What do you want Donna?"

"Mike I'm sorry, I didn't know Harvey was going to say those things-"

"Didn't know I thought you said you knew Harvey" Mike said it bitterly

"Look Mike I'll talk to Harvey and I'll-"

"No, Donna you've done enough. Just leave me alone" Mike put his head to his forehead as he got back to work

Donna frowned but left; Mike was right, it was her fault. She was definitely going to have words with Harvey.

"Thought you couldn't look at me" Harvey said as soon as Donna walked in, he was looking out the window and saw her reflection

"Shut up. Sit down" Donna crossed her arms

"Donna-"

"I said sit down" Harvey sighed but did at he was told; he sat at his desk

"So tell me what the hell you were thinking saying that stuff to Mike? What's wrong with you?"

"Look Donna it's none of your business, he's my associate-"

"It damn well is my business! I was the one who pushed him to ask you and it's my fault for thinking you wouldn't act like a completely selfish and heartless jackass."

"Hey I am still your boss. You can't speak to me like that"

"Hurts doesn't it? Now imagine how Mike feels to be yelled at and called useless by the person he respects and admires the most."

"I just want to know why you said those things, because I know you didn't mean them"

Harvey sighed, she was right he didn't;

"I panicked"

"Panicked?" Donna raised an eyebrow

"I knew he was going to ask me to go with him to Louis' wedding and I panicked"

"Why?" Harvey put a hand over his face and Donna gasped as it all clicked

"You like him. You like Mike, and you're trying to deny it but you can't and it scares you."

Harvey only stared at her as she was right;

"Harvey I get that emotions and love are quite new to you and it's scary, but did you really have to say all those things to Mike. Couldn't you have just let him down easy."

"I told you I panicked. It was a defence mechanism"

"More like offense"

"What do I do?" Harvey pleaded as Donna knew the answer to everything

"I don't know Harvey"

"You don't know? You're Donna, you know everything"

"You hurt him Harvey, more than I've ever seen him hurt. I don't know if you can fix it" Donna sighed as she knew Harvey felt guilty

"I'm going to see him" Harvey got up and Donna stood in front of him

"I understand you want to apologise, but maybe you should leave it for a while. Let him calm down"

"No Donna I can't wait"

"You could make it worse!" Donna yelled at Harvey but he was already gone

"This isn't going to end well"

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike had tried to focus on work but Louis had already been by and dumped a load more files on him, and made a comment about him having a tiff with Harvey. He was not in the mood today and now he was going to be here all night. Well if that's what he had to do to show Harvey and everyone else he was not 'useless'. Then that's what he was going to do.

He saw a shadow fall over his desk and knew it was Harvey but didn't look up.

"Mike"

"Yes Harvey" Mike looked up at Harvey

"Mike I just want to talk about earlier, what I said-"

"I'm busy Harvey" Mike looked down at the files

"Mike-"

"Harvey look I have a lot of work to do. And you were the one who said I should be more professional, so unless what you have to say is work related then I don't want to hear it. Now excuse me, I have to do these files for Louis" Mike said it firmly and quite loud so some associates turned and stared

Harvey just frowned and walked away, Donna was right. He'd gone too far. Now he didn't know what to do

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey had tried to talk to Mike all day, but whenever the kid saw Harvey he walked away. And he seemed to put the files in Harvey's office when Harvey wasn't there. So Harvey always missed him

So Harvey decided he would go home and leave Mike alone and try again tomorrow. He hoped once Mike had slept on it he would be more approachable tomorrow.

That didn't make him feel better though, he couldn't sleep. He kept replaying his words to Mike and the hurt look on Mike's face. He'd never forgive himself.

~~SUITS~~

The next morning Harvey came in early with a cup of coffee for Donna and himself and one for Mike. It was only 7 so he knew Mike wouldn't be in yet. But he would wait

"Is that for Mike?" Donna nodded her head the other cup in Harvey's hand

"Yeah. You think it will get Mike talking to me?"

"It's a start" Donna shrugged her shoulders

"Can you tell me when he gets in?" Harvey went into his office and took of his jacket

"Um Harvey Mike's already in" Donna hovered in the doorway

"Already? What time did he get in?"

"He never left"

"What?"

"I spoke to Wayne; the security guard. He said Mike never left, and that he'd been in the file room all night"

Harvey groaned and marched to the file room with Mike's cup of coffee. If he's been up all night, he was going to need it

Harvey walked in and saw Mike passed on the floor with files everywhere and piece of paper on his chest and face.

"Mike!" Harvey kicked Mike's foot and Mike jumped and sat up

"I'm awake!" Mike yelled and the file on his lap slipped to the floor, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Harvey

"God Harvey you sure have a way of waking someone up don't you. What time is it?" Mike rubbed his eyes

"7"

"What?" Mike jumped up and grabbed Harvey's wrist and looked at the watch.

"Shit;" Mike started to gather up all the files as he slipped on his jacket

"What's wrong?"

"Louis wanted these before 7" Mike rushed to the door with the armload on files

"Mike wait" Mike stopped and looked at Harvey

"I got you this" Harvey held out the coffee

Mike looked at the coffee then at Harvey; "Very funny Harvey, but I don't have time to be mocked"

"Mike I'm serious" Mike narrowed his eyes then slowly reached out and took the coffee, he went to sip it and stopped

"You didn't poison it did you?" Mike raised an eyebrow

"No of course not"

Mike sipped it and smiled at Harvey. A genuine smile, that made Harvey's heart skip a beat.

"Thanks Harvey, you have no idea how much I've been craving coffee." Mike chuckled as he ran off

Harvey smiled to himself, he knew that Mike hadn't forgiven him yet but it was a start

~~SUITS~~

Louis' wedding was on Saturday and today was Friday. So Harvey didn't have long to convince Mike to go with him to Louis' wedding. Yes it's ironic that he turned down Mike and now he wanted to go out Mike. He'd known he made a mistake as soon as he said it.

Harvey had been sitting in his office all morning trying to figure out how to get Mike to forgive him. He was worried about Mike staying in the office all night, Mike needed sleep.

Suddenly an idea hit him, buy Mike a skinny tie. Mike knew Harvey hated them, but if Harvey bought him one, it might show Mike that he really was sorry. So he called his tailor and had picked out a special one for Mike, blue to match his eyes. It was delivered to Mike's desk within an hour and now all Harvey had to do was wait.

~~SUITS~~

Mike had been yelled at by Louis for being late, but wasn't as mad considering it was his wedding day tomorrow. So he let Mike off but gave him more files to have done, considering Louis was going on honeymoon and had most of next week off, most of Louis' cases were redistributed and thus Mike had gotten most of them.

So he sat at his cubicle with a mountain high pile of files, when a package arrived at his desk. Mike opened it up and knew instantly who it was from; it was blue skinny tie, who else would buy him one but Harvey. It made Mike smile as he knew Harvey hated them, so he must really be sorry. He knew he should have given Harvey a chance to explain.

Mike took off his old tie and put on his new blue one that Harvey bought him. It looked really expensive and Mike loved it, once he put it on he decided to go see Harvey and talk to him. So he headed to Harvey's office and Harvey saw Mike coming and smiled at seeing Mike wear his tie. Mike had just reached Donnas' desk when Louis stopped him, and Jessica. Harvey frowned as they said a few words to Mike and Mike nodded and frowned but followed them

Harvey walked out to Donnas' desk;

"What was that about?"

"I'm not sure, all I overheard was that they had to talk to Mike about something important" Donna looked a little worried, hoping it wasn't serious

Harvey sat at his desk tapping a pen on it, as he waited for Mike to come back.

"Stop it" Donna yelled over the intercom

"If it's annoying turn off the intercom"

"You know I can't, it's broken"

"Yeah sure, broken" Harvey rolled his eyes, and then spotted Mike walking past his office. The kid looked miserable

Harvey and Donna shared a glance and followed Mike; they walked into the associates section of the office to see Mike sitting at his cubicle and the other associates in a crowd chatting

"Mike?" Mike looked up from his desk and sighed

"Yes?" Mike said it half heartedly

"Everything ok"

"Fine" Harvey didn't believe him, and he saw Mike glare at the other associates and listening to their conversation. They were talking about Louis' wedding

"Hey Ross who are you taking to the wedding?" Kyle shouted at Mike and Mike flinched and glared

"You damn well know I'm not going"

"What?" Donna said outraged

"Mike you have to go"

"Look Mike, if this is what I said-"

Mike closed his eyes and rested them in his hands; "Look I'm not going, and nothing you can say will change my mind. So can you please just leave me alone, I have a lot of work to do"

Harvey shared a look with Donna and headed to Jessica's office

~~SUITS~~

Harvey never got a chance to speak to Jessica as she left early as did Louis; for the rehearsal dinner.

Mike was there and Harvey tried to speak to him, only Mike kept changing the subject and barely talked to him. Then he left early and Harvey gave up. He'd tried to talk to Mike, but Mike was determined to ignore him

~~SUITS~~

Harvey stood at the altar with Louis as he listened to him and Sheila say their vows. He tuned them out halfway through as he only thought of Mike. Why couldn't Mike go?

The ceremony was quite long and then Harvey headed straight to the bar where Donna was, they had a drink, but they both were worried about Mike. Harvey had tried calling him, but with no answer. It was the evening now, so Mike was probably home and intentionally not answering

"He's not answering" Harvey sighed as he slammed the phone down on the bar

"Who's not answering?" Jessica came over

"Mike"

"He's probably turned it off, with the amount of work he had to do. I feel bad."

"What?"

"He didn't tell you" Jessica realised

"Tell us what?" Donna leant forward "Someone had to cover Louis' cases and clients and Louis asked Mike to do it, which meant Mike had to miss the wedding at work. Mike had to meet with one of Louis' clients today and then finish his case files. I felt bad, but I offered Mike a bonus and he agreed. I would have thought he told you."

"Wait so he's been at the office all day? He's there now?" Harvey asked

"Yeah, poor kid. Hope he doesn't stay too late" Jessica said as she walked off

Harvey stared at Donna shocked; "Go" Donna said and pushed Harvey; "Go!" She smiled and pushed him out the door and he ran to his car and sped over to Pearson Hardmann

~~SUITS~~

Mike couldn't believe he had to miss the wedding, whilst everyone else was there he was stuck at the office, going through files. The client he met with was rude and Mike instantly disliked him but was extra polite, as it was Louis' client.

Now it was 9 at night at Mike was exhausted, he'd had an all-nighter the night before and it looked like he was going to have another. He was listening to his headphones, whilst he sat in the conference room with files all over the table. He had so much to go through

Harvey got up to the right floor and walked into the offices and stopped to see Mike in a conference room full of boxes and files. He had his suit jacket off, his tie loosened (the one Harvey got him) and his suit sleeves rolled up. The kid looked exhausted and he was all alone

He watched Mike put down his pen and rub his eyes, then he was Mike pull out his headphones and head towards his cubicle. Harvey had an idea

When Mike came back from his cubicle with another box of files, he stopped outside Harvey's office when he heard music. He glanced around and saw no one, he suddenly felt like he was being watched

He walked into Harvey's office and saw one of Harvey's records on, he frowned as he put the box of files down and walked over to Harvey's record player. He stopped when he felt someone behind him. Mike grabbed something of Harvey's desk and spun around.

"Woah!" Harvey held up his hands and Mike froze

"Harvey! What the hell? You can't just sneak up on people like that." Mike grabbed his chest and put the object back on Harvey's desk

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked suspiciously

"Jessica told me you were here"

Mike nodded

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you probably would have talked me out of it, and got someone else to do it. And I know how much it helps Louis, as much as he annoys me, it is his wedding. Plus I need the money" Mike shrugged; "It's not like I had anyone to go with anyway" Mike stared Harvey in the eye for the last part

Harvey wanted to kiss him right there, but he had to apologise first;

"So you like the tie?" Harvey smirked

Mike ran his hand down it and it sent a shiver down Harvey's spine as he imagined what else Mike's hand could do.

"Yeah, thanks Harvey" Mike smiled at Harvey

"Mike I am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

"I know, I knew you meant you were sorry when I got the tie, I knew you wouldn't get me a skinny tie unless you really were sorry"

Harvey chuckled

"So why did you say those things? Did you know what I was going to ask you?"

"I did Mike and I panicked"

"Panicked? But why?..Oh right I get it, you don't feel the same way and didn't know how to tell me"

Harvey stepped closer; "No Mike that's not it"

"So what was it?"

"I panicked because I was scared about how I felt about you"

"How do you feel about me Harvey?" Mike stepped closer and reached out and touched Harvey's arms

Harvey closed the gap and kissed Mike. He placed his hands on Mike's waist as he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, Harvey taking the lead as Mike ran his hands through Harvey's hair

"Wow" Mike was speechless

Harvey wrapped Mike's tie around his hand and pulled Mike in for another kiss. Harvey woke his hand to Mike's back and felt Mike shiver, then he moved to Mike's neck and gave him a love bite.

Mike moved to undo Harvey's shirt when Harvey stopped him.

"Not here. Come on" Harvey growled as he dragged Mike out the office and straight to his condo

As soon as Harvey opened his door he pulled Mike inside and pushed him against the closed down and kissed him urgently.

Mike pulled off Harvey's jacket and tie as Harvey pulled off Mike's shirt in one swift move. Mike was impressed. They moved to the bedroom and Harvey pushed Mike down on the bed as he undid Mike's belt and Mike arched his back to let Harvey pull on his trousers. Then Harvey made a line of kisses from Mike's chest down to his boxers. Mike moaned and arched his back as Harvey pulled down his boxers and took of the rest of his clothes. Once they were both naked Harvey returned to his position on top of Mike as he kissed him.

Mike smiled as he kissed Harvey back and Harvey touched Mike. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was better than he dreamed.

Donna was right about Harvey, he owed her some flowers. Monday. Tonight and tomorrow he was staying in bed with Harvey.


End file.
